Glow
by Typ3wrxter
Summary: During 1994, a tournament known as the Tri-Wizard Tournament took place. One student from three schools each will be chosen as Champions to represent their schools in different tasks. In 1994 though, there was a problem, and one extra student from Hogwarts was forced to compete. After the Second Task though, he was gifted a bonus prize for risking his life to save another.


Glow

A/N: One-shot. Set during Harry's Fourth Year, during the Second Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Harry/Fleur pairing.

I tried to do the French accent but evidently, I am not quite good at it.

DISCLAIMER: I, Typ3wrxter, do not own the Harry Potter Series. These claims belong to J.K Rowling.

12345678901234567890

Thirty minutes into the Second Task, and Harry Potter was panicking. He knew that it was slightly premature because he had only been underwater for such a short amount of time, but the lack of a sign of life was bothering him.

He shook his head. He was being paranoid. He strained his ears for any sound coming from anywhere, and looked around for any movement. He couldn't try and track the other Champions because they had all gone different ways. After fifteen minutes long minutes of nothing, he decided to try a different tactic.

He pointed his wand and shot five stunning spells at five different directions and waited. After a moment, one of his spells came right back at him. He dodged it. He decided to check out what it bounced off of. It was beautiful.

In front of him was the most majestic thing that Harry had ever seen. It was simply out of this world. The place was like an underwater city. The house-like buildings, no matter how big or small, looked like they had been made out of diamond, but at the same time you couldn't see the inside if you tried. At the end of the city there was a crowd of what looked like Mermen. They were chanting something repeatedly and loudly and they had what looked like pitchforks. That sent danger warnings in Harry' head. Being the boy with the hero complex that he was, Harry decided to go and see what they were doing.

12345678901234567890

Over the surface, Fleur Delacour was crying and beating herself up for not being able to save her little sister, Gabrielle. Krum and Cedric had arrived back five minutes prior. Her mother and father, Appoline and Jean-Luc, were trying to comfort her, but it wasn't working. Fleur would feel better if she thought Dumbledore's assurances that her little sister was safe were true, but she knew that wasn't the case. Her father explained the problem.

You see, what Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic for Britain failed to realise was that Merpeople and Veelas used to be at war with one another. It's the reason why Veelas don't do well underwater and Merpeople don't do well overwater. The Veelas from back then decided to settle the war with the Merpeople by agreeing to not trespass on each other's territory again, Veela's being the land and Merpeople being water. To seal the deal, they even cast curses on each other so that they could make sure this agreement would not be breached.

Of course, because of Minister Fudge's stupidity and greed, that agreement was broken when Gabrielle was tied up defenceless underwater. This meant that the war would probably be started again and Gabrielle going to pay with her life for Britain's mistake and Fleur's inability to save her.

Fleur looked up. The time read an hour since the Task commenced. She broke down again. That was until she saw three figures fly up into the air. One of which she instantly recognised as her sister. Fleur sniffed and prayed to whatever god's that may have been listening that her sister would make it out alive.

12345678901234567890

What Harry Potter saw shocked him. There were two humans that were being crowded around. One's eyes were open and she looked scared to death. The two were tied up by the legs. One was Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley. The other was a little girl who held a striking resemblance to Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons Champion. The girl was probably Fleur's sister. She was the one that all the Merpeople had their eyes and sadistic smirks on.

One of the mermen raised his pitchfork high, with his eyes locked onto Gabrielle's. Harry recognised what he was about to do, and he summoned it from him. That set all the Mermen off, and they attacked him.

As quickly as he could, Harry cut the ropes that were holding Ron and the girl and he started to swim upwards. He felt three sharp ends impale into him. Harry gritted his teeth in pain, but he kept going. By then the Gillyweed was running out.

Harry was ten seconds away from the surface. He felt himself being impaled twice more, which meant six wounds. He didn't stop though. Harry decided to try something dangerous and untested. It was a theory that he had been working on over the past few weeks.

He channelled his magic into his legs and arms. He kicked hard and emerged fast from the surface and into the air. Then, with the magic in his arms, he threw Ron and the little girl towards where everyone was. Gravity then proceeded to take course, and Harry was plummeted back into the water where he had fifty (give or take) pissed off Merpeople with pitchforks waiting for him.

1235678901234567890

Fleur watched as Gabrielle and a boy came bolting towards her and her parents' direction. They looked like they were going to land hard until Dumbledore and the Hogwarts healer slowed down their fall. The boy landed in the Gryffindor stands while Gabrielle landed three feet away from the Delacour's.

"Gabrielle!" Fleur screamed as she ejected herself from her parents embrace and went and put her little sister in an embrace of her own.

"What happened?" Fleur asked as she stroked Gabrielle's hair.

"Eet was 'orible." Gabrielle started. Then she started to cry.

"Gabby, eet's okay. You are safe."

"'arry Potter. 'e saved my life. I zought I was going to die"

Harry Potter. Fleur knew him of course, but not on a personal level. She only watched from afar. He was clearly quiet and shy. He also seemed very reserved. The only time she had seen any type of extreme emotion from him was when she called him a little boy. That was something she regretted saying soon after, but emotions were high and she didn't know him, so she thought he probably entered himself into the tournament. She watched him over the next few weeks and realized that he clearly didn't need more attention. She tried to apologise after the first task but she was cut off by one of his friends.

Fleur looked over at where Harry had landed. She just hoped he was okay.

12345678901234567890

Harry was outnumbered. That was a fact. He was also probably about to die. That was another fact. He had been stabbed ten times over and was about to lose consciousness. That was a definite fact.

Harry decided to try the magic thing again and he pumped it into his legs. He pushed off into the sky but this time he tried to aim for the ground. He started to descend. When he landed onto ground, he instantly lost consciousness.

When he woke up, he was greeted by a pair of red, puffy eyes. The irises, though, were something he had never seen before. They were blue, but not Dumbledore blue. These were something else. The funny thing is that they were staring at him. Harry did not like that one bit.

"Glasses…." He managed to croak out. The person in front of him looked away, probably to grab his glasses. They put them on for him. It took Harry a few seconds to adjust to the light before his eyes came back to see who it was. To say he was surprised would have been an understatement.

"Fleur?" he asked.

"Yes. It ees me." She answered in almost a whisper.

Harry went to speak, but she placed a finger onto his lips.

"Shh 'arry. You lost too much blood underwater. You 'ave to save your energy and refrain from speaking ozerwise you will just pass out again." She soothed him. She then removed her finger from Harry's lips.

"Your friends just left. Ze 'ealer is with my leetle sister and Dumbly-dorr is trying to calm down my parents." She hesitated. "Listen. I am so very sorry for calling you a leettle boy and zank you for saving my leettle sister's life."

Harry nodded slightly, then his eyes looked down to Fleur's lips. At the same time Fleur's eyes went down to Harry's lips. Slowly, they leaned in. Harry's head cocked ever so slightly to the right. Fleur's head did the same thing. They closed their eyes and their lips made contact to one another. They glowed.

12345678901234567890

A/N: As much as the story "Arcane" seemed to do relatively well, I don't think I am ready to commit to a multiple chapter story as of yet. So, I think I will work on one-shots from now and into the near future. Thank you for the support so early of me doing this. I think I will have another shot before the New Year. If not Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year.


End file.
